The Farmer Takes a Woman/Transcript
Here is the 8th episode for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis starting at party) * Otis: Saturday Night Dance Part-ay... (Everyone started dancing) * Otis: Get your groove moving, people. The shakin' don't stop till there's butter in my utters. * Tigger: Best party ever. * Sunset Shimmer: You said it. * Pig: Hey, everyone, watch me bust this move. (breaks something) * Piglet: Are you ok? * Pig: '''Things... are broken. (Leaves) * '''Pip: Hey, Bessie, can I teach you the dance of love? * Bessie: Is one of the step my hoof on your neck? Cause there's a dance I could really enjoy. * Pip: Oh, shot down. * Scruffy: I'll dance with you. * Pip: Yeowza! * -This is one amazing party Otis * -Yeah, who knew animals could throw parties. * -We'll they are the original party animals. * -Got that right. * Otis: Achieving maximum funk velocity in three.. two... * Duke: '''Farmer's coming. * '''Otis: What, again with this? Ok, barn mode, people, stat. (Everyone began turning everything back into a regular barn) * Pip: All clear. * Otis: Good work, people. * Pip: Except for that crystal anvil. * Rabbit: Whose idea was to get that? * Luan: My bad. * Otis: Oh, milk me. (throws a pitchfork and the anvil drops) * Cosmo: We got it. * Peck: We're ok. (Cosmo and Peck fall through the floor) * Wanda: Thank you! (Otis kicks a bale of hale over the hole as the farmer comes in depressed) * Otis: This is the third Saturday night in a row. What gives? * Pip: Check it out, I won't even peek. First, the picture of his wife. (Farmer takes out his wife's photo) * Pip: Then the willow stick. (The farmer takes out the stick) * Pip: And cue the sad cowboy music. * Farmer: (plays sad music) Not gonna cry. Yes, I am. (cries) * Abby: Aw, he really misses his wife. * -How long has been like his? * -About a couple of years. * -Man, he's really depressed. * Otis: Guys, unless we want to spend our Saturdays nights cruising the lonely streets of Cry Town, we gotta find this guy a lady. (Farmer cries even louder) * -And fast. * Otis: Follow me. (Later, in the Farmer's house) * Duke: All right, all right, make this fast, everyone, you shouldn't even be in here. * Otis: Here we go. Lonely Be Gone o''nline dating. (types ad) "''Gloom farmer seeks anyone with pulse". All right, that probably use some punching up. * Pip: Tell 'em he's rich. The ladies love the cheddar. * Otis: Good, ok. "Rich farmer". * Abby: And he's gotta to be brawny. * Otis: (types ad) "Rich beefcake-y farmer". * -Tell em he's a rock star. * Luna: Yeah. Ladies dig musicians. * Pig: Yeah, but don't say farmer, say, uh, "E''xploding lion tamer".'' * Abby: More beefcake, ooh, ooh, and say he has a pony. "Has a pony." * Otis: Ok, let me read it back to you (Gibberish) Man, I wish we has fingers. * Timmy Turner: 'I think we're going about this all wrong. * '''Winnie the Pooh: '''What are you talking about, Timmy? * '''Timmy Turner: ' In order for this to work, we have to wow them. * -Wow them? * -And what would that look like? * '''Timmy Turner: Here, let me try something. (types out some words) Ok, how's this? * Otis: "Wealthy agricultural with body of a two tonic god wants to share his heart with you." (Everyone agrees) * -I have to admit this would wow me. * Timmy Turner: What can I say, I'm good with girls. * -Sure you are. * Timmy Turner: I am too. * -Say the guy who scared of Vicky's little sister. * Otis: And now a recent photo. (puts the farmer head on a bulk man) * Abby: Work for me. * Otis: Alright. And...(sends it off) It's away! (The next day, Otis desperately wait for a reply) * Otis: I can't believe no one's responded yet. * -It's only been a few hours. * -Beside people are just getting through today. * -It's gonna take a while. * Peck: Well, they do have a point, Otis. You can't expect a miracle to just zoom up out of nowhere. (Suddenly, a car drives up and a hot woman comes out) * Freddy: You can't expect a plate of boneless chicken to just drop out of nowhere. I'm waiting. (The farmer opens the door and answers it) * Ivana: Darling, you're even more handsome in person. Exactly the kind of man that I, Ivana Sugardadsky, have been waiting for. (kisses the farmer) * Farmer: Oh, you the exterminator? * Ivana: (giggles) Such a sparkling sense of humor. Come, join me on a romantic car ride to begin our verdant courtship of destiny. * Farmer: Okey-doke. (The two drove off) * Otis: Yes. * -Hook line and sinker. * -I think this the start of a beautiful relationship. * Freddy: Still waiting. The Middle (6 days later, that night, Ivana and the farmer pulls up to his house) * Ivana: Oh, you flatter me. * Pip: Check it out, that's the sixth night in a row they've been out together. * -This is great. * -Ok, so what's happen so far? * -The carnival, fireworks, fancy restaurant, music concert, and two movies. * -This is the best plan we came up with. * Otis: And you know what that means. * Pig: Their next date is free with the purchase of a large soda? * Otis: No, it means that the Saturday Night Party Train is pulling back into the station. All aboard.... * Cosmo: (turns into a train) Whoo-Whoo, baby. Whoo-whoo! (Everyone cheers and doing a conga line) Otis Otis want to par-tay! '' ''Abby like to par tay! '' ''Pig, is so pork-kay! '' ''Ferret, he likes satay! * Duke: (spots the couple heading towards the barnyard) They're-They're-They're coming this way. * -You got to be kidding me. * Rabbit: Put everything away! (They put everything away back to normal just as the farmer and Ivana comes into the barn) * Farmer: Something you wanted to show me, Lamb-cakes? * Ivana: I hate to be a nudge, darling. But a woman needs her space to call her own, so...(Throws ax) * Otis: (Screams) * Ivana: That's where we put the walk-in closet. (Throws Pichfork) * Pig & Peck: (Screams) * Ivana: There's where we put the jacuzzi. (Throws other stuff) * Freddy: (Screams) * Ivana: Makeup table. Massage Lounge. Indoor Water Park. * Farmer: But if I give you the barn, where will I put my animals and or even the nice people, which I didn't notice about until now? * lvana: Darling, I have the perfect place for your adorable beasties. (The next day, everyone is crammed together in the hen house) * Pig: Gotta say, not crazy about the new digs. * Wanda: You're telling me. * Otis: I don't mind it actually, it'll give us a chance to really to know each other. Like the various meats in a hoagie. * -Who would've thought this many could fit in here. * -Not me. * -I usually want to know at lot of people, but not like this. * Bessie: I don't want to know anyone like I'm knowing Pig right now. * Pig: Hey, Bessie, does that look like a rash? Would you mind scratching my- * Bessie: Whatever it is, No. * -I hate these new living quarters. * -Me too. There has to me more room. * -I don't about this guys. * -Yeah, it feels like this house is going to break. * Olive Doyle: Don't worry, guys. As long as another 1.68 oz doesn't come in, we should fine. * -How much would that be? * Olive Doyle: I'd say about 2 mice. * Pip: Hey, You guys know we hate being alone. Move over. * Scruffy: We're coming in. (Pip and Scruffy squeezes into the henhouse) * -Like that? * Olive Doyle: Yep. (The hen house started to creak) * Otis: That's not a good sound. * Eeyore: To keep the story short, uh-oh. (The house collapse, everyone land on each other) * Bessie: All right, that's it. That perfumed pain in butt has got to go. * Wanda: Second It! * Otis: Whoa, whoa, come on guys, guys, let's not be hasty about this. * Abby: Hasty? Otis, she's filling up our barn with frilly girl stuff. (belches) * -Ok, we can tolerate a few girl stuff. * -But her stuff, not a chance. * -She has to go! * Otis: Look, I don't like Ivana any as much as you do. But the Farmer, you know, he just seem so happy now. Do we really want to destroy his one chance at true love? * -No. * -(sees Ivana coming) Speaking of which. * Ivana: (on the phone) Hang on a sec'. I'm getting a signal near these stinking animals and dumb kids. * Otis: (growls) * Ivana: Yeah, the chump farmer's like putty in my hands. Now all I gotta do is rob him blind and sell that yellow bear and his pals to a guy called Bowser and kick him to the curve. * Winnie the Pooh: She's selling us to Bowser Koopa? * Piglet: Oh, dear. * Tigger: Uh-oh. * Rabbit: You were saying? * Otis: Oh, she's so going down. (A few seconds later, everyone tries to think of how to get rid of Ivana) * Otis: Ok, what brought that gold-digger here, hmm? * Bessie: Your plan? * Otis: No, not my plan, money. So how do we get her out? * Freddy: Ooh, phony phone calls? * Wanda: I'm thinking we stop her with ancient fire breathing fire battle rhinos and a lioth cloth warrior army. * Otis: Or we fix her up with someone she think is even richer. * -That's impossible! * -We made that ad about the farmer up. * -And besides, where are we gonna find someone like that? * Otis: May I present to you, Senor Gino Batchagaloop. (Pig comes downstairs in a suit) * Duke: He looks like a pig in a suit. * Otis: Peck. (Peck puts a mustache on him and everyone is surprised) * Freddy: Who is that? * Cosmo: Is he new here? (Later, lavna is getting a tan, and Otis, Pig and others is spying on her) * Pig: I don't know, Otis. You really think I can pull this off? * Otis: Of course. * -Anybody who follow in love for a person who has money * -I would fall for that. * -Now, just remember you're a owner of a billion dollar shipping empire. * Otis: And your accent, (speaking Italian) She's a-way over the top-ah. Now you go, you go, you go. * Pig: (walks to her) Ah, bon jovi, señorina. Hey, how do you you like-a the suit? I'm-a owner billion-a dollar shipping empires and, uh I'm-a see you passing-a by and I say to myself "Hey, I'm-a gonna make her mine." (chuckles) So what do you thinking? * lavna: Do you say billion-dollar? (Later on, Ivana and Pig just on a couple while the Farmer is waiting for Ivana) * Farmer: Lamb-Cakes? Still waiting on that massage you promised. Oh, well, I'll give her two more days. Maybe more. The Ending (Later that day) * Otis: All right, buddy, you're doing great. * -Ok, now it's time to get rid of her. * -Right. You're gonna tell her, you bought her a ticket on a cruise to Pastafazoolistan * Otis: And once she gets on board, you don't, and it's sayonara, she-witch. * Pig: Ok Otis, but shouldn't I lead her on a little while longer? * Otis: Longer, what? * -What do mean longer? * -Yeah, you've been dating for at least a week. * -How longer do you need? * Pig: I don't know, you know, eight months? Just to really seal the deal, what do you think? * Tigger: (gasp and gibbers) WHAT?! * Piglet: WHAT?! * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT?! * Rabbit: WHAT?! * Eeyore: HUH?! * Timmy Turner: '''WHAT?!? * '''Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT!? * Olive Doyle: What? * Andrea: WHAT?! * Lincoln: What!?! * Loud Sisters: What!?! * Scruffy: What? * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Katie Knight: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what!? * Otis: Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't believe it, you've fallen in love with her. * Pig: Fallen in love? (Laughs) Are you kidding, your kidding, right? Oh, do you honestly think that in a million year that I could ever- (start to sob) Yes. It's true. I love her. * -I don't believe this. * -Pig, the only reason she's like you, is so she can get your money. * -Doesn't that seem troublesome? * Pig: But, I-I can't help it, guys! She to most captivation woman I've ever met. * Rabbit: But Pig, she's the only woman you've ever met. * Pig: I know, Rabbit. But she's the one. I knew it the moment I saw her eat a five-pound steak in four chews. Wow, what a babe. * Otis: Pig, let us explain the problem with relationship as we all see it. How do I put this delightedly? Oh, yes, YOU'RE A PIG! Now, Can we please get black to reality here?! * Pig: '''Oh, well, I suppose you're right. * '''Otis: Now take this ticket and do what's best for the barnyard. * Pig: I'll do it. I'll do it for the barnyard. (Later that day, Pig tells Ivana about the cruise ) * Ivana: Of course I travel with you to Pastafazoolistan, darling. Just tell me when to be on the boat. * Pig: (reveals himself) I'm a talking pig, and I love you * Ivana: What? * Pig: Ivana, my treasure I can't go on with lies and deceit. (takes off disguise) I'm not rich, I'm just a simple, barnyard pig. And I am so much in love with you. * Ivana: I cant believe this. You're not rich!?! (begins to shake Pig) Of all the no-good, dirty double-crosser... * Otis: (clears throat) Drop the pig. We're on to you, "Lamb-Cakes". No one hurts the farmer while we're around. * -Sure he doesn't know what goes on around here. * -But, he can do so much better than you * -So either you go or me make you go. * Ivana: Well, then I guess I gotta make sure you're not around. Darling! * Farmer: What's wrong, Lamb-Cakes? * Ivana: Your animals, and those terrible, they're so cruel to me. Either those horrible, smelly creatures go, or I do. (The farmer carried her to her car) * Ivana: I knew you make the right choice. (drops her in the car) What are you doing? * Farmer: My animals are my family, woman. * Ivana: Fine, I'll just find some other sucker. And let me tell you somethin' else. You, have really let your body go. (drives off) * Farmer: Goodbye. Good cow. (Later that night) * Otis: All right, people, let's get this party start- (Pig is sobbing with a picture of Ivana) * Pig: Oh, Ivana. I'll never love again. Never, never, never, never. * Otis: Uh, Pig, is this going to be a problem? * Pig: One second, buddy. (Still sobbing louder) * Tigger: Cosmo made 8-foot meatball subs. * Pig: Ok, I'm good. * Otis: All right, party people, whoo-whoo... (Everyone dancing and having fun) * Abby: You did the right thing, Otis. * -Yeah, even though that gold digger wasn't the one, the farmer chose you guys over her. * -Shouldn't we be worried that Ivana knows that animals can walk and talk? * -Don't worry. We erased her memory after she left when she wasn't looking. * -Yep, looks like everything's back to normal. * Abby: I just the wish farmer weren't gonna be lonely again. * Otis: Uh, I have a feeling the Farmer's gonna be just fine. * Timmy Turner: I wished the farmer to meet some girls on the way to Pastafazoolistan. * -I wonder how's he doing over there? (On the cruise ship, the farmer play shuffleboard with two giggling girls) * Farmer: (laughs) You liked that, didn't you? That's how the farmer rolls. THE END Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47